Passion
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: This is my take on what should have happened after Aria and Ella's conversation in episode 4x03. This is an Ezria story, and my first one-shot. Please read and review!


Aria's POV

I sit in the coffee shop as I wait for Jake to get me my drink. I look down at my phone and realize that Emily texted me.

" A called Family Services about my mom." The text reads.

I gasp nervously at the news. Pam Fields in one of the kindest mothers in Rosewood, and she would never do anything to hurt Emily. If A can make Pam look guilty of something like child abuse, A can certainly make my mother look guilty of something that she is not. I glance across the coffee shop and watch my mom talk to her boyfriend Zach, she is probably telling him that she can't go to Vienna with him. I know my mom wants to go to Vienna. She is madly in love with Zach, and who doesn't want to leave Rosewood? The reason she is staying is because of Mike and me. If she stays in Rosewood, A will try to hurt her like he or she is doing to Hanna's mom and Emily's mom. Even though I'm a mature seventeen year old, I need my mother. Even if she is on another continent with Zach, knowing that she is safe and can come home if need her gives me strength. If she is here in Rosewood, A can do something to take Ella away from me for good.

Jake walks over to me holding two drinks in his hands. "Decaf non fat iced mocha. That's pretty much a glass of chocolate milk right?"

" Yeah pretty much, but you feel more grown up when you order it." I explain in annoyance.

I glance across the coffee shop and watch Zach walk up to the pastry counter. He looks genuinely sad, and so does my mom.

" Will you excuse me for a second?" I ask Jake.

" Sure." He says as I walk away.

I sit on the chair across from Ella and say, " You have to go Vienna with Zach."

My mom looks at me and says, "What?"

" Go with him, I am ordering you to follow your bliss." I say determined.

Ella stares at me confused. " Are you trying to get rid of me?"

" I'm trying to get you to go on an adventure. Mom, Mike and I are going to be just fine with Dad. Well as long as he doesn't try to make that vegetarian lasagna again." I say with a wince.

" Aria, I think I know what you're trying to do. You have to understand that I've thought about this a lot, and it just won't be easy for anybody." She tells me.

I think about her words. How many times have Ezra and I had this same conversation?

" Passion isn't suppose to be easy, it's suppose to be passionate." I say with a small smile.

" I am not going to sit here and discuss passion with my daughter." My mom says uncomfortably.

" Then don't discuss it. Don't talk yourself out of something that you want, and it's something that you deserve." I say trying to convince her.

Ezra is the one that I want. He is the only man who truly makes me happy and feel the most like me. Don't I deserve happiness?

" Mom, please do this. Please, I need the inspiration." I beg desperately.

" It would certainly be something to tell the grandkids." Ella says as she raises her eyebrows.

" Absolutely." I say with a grin.

My mom smiles at me and walks over to Zach, I watch them talk sadly.

" None of my business, but kind of intense." Jake says as he walks over to me.

" No, not really. I was just giving my mother to permission to go off and join the circus." I explain.

" Well that was nice of you." Jake says as he takes a sip of coffee. "Will you miss her?"

Sadness washes over my face, and I fight to hold back tears. I want someone to comfort me, but just not Jake.

" I'm sorry." Jake says apologetically.

" No, it's going to be okay. Really, she needs to go." I tell Jake.

I turn around and watch as Zach kisses my mother passionately.

" And I do too." I tell Jake as I grab my purse.

" Wait, where are you going?" He asks confused.

" There is someone I have to go see." I say as I sprint out of the coffee shop.

Line Break

I walk up Ezra's apartment and knock without a second thought.

" Aria! What are you doing here?" Ezra asks with a hint of anger and joy.

I don't answer his question, instead I wrap my arms around him as though my life depends on it.

" Is everything okay?" He asks me gently.

" Not really." I say as I breath in his familiar scent.

" Is there anything I can do?" He asks nervously.

" Not really." I say as I continue to hold him.

" Aria, we broke up remember?" Ezra asks me.

" We made a terrible mistake." I tell him.

" I'm your teacher, and you're my student. Things can't go back to the way that they use to be. Besides, I have my son to worry about. You're seventeen you deserve to live a happy and carefree life, I can't prevent you from doing that." Ezra tells me seriously.

I pull away from Ezra and look at him straight in the eyes before asking, " Do you love me?"

Ezra is silent for what seems like eternity. Finally he says, "Of course I love you. That's why I want you to move on. I want you to forget about me and date a boy who makes you happy. Someone who can hold hands with you in public and take you to prom, you deserve that."

" I don't care about holding hands with someone in public, or going to prom. I care about being happy, and you make me happy." I say to Ezra.

Ezra looks down, failing to give me a suitable response.

" Do I make you happy? Because if I don't that changes everything." I say nervously.

" Your happiness makes me happy." Ezra tells me as he wraps his arms around me.

" Then let's make this work." I say determinedly.

" You told me that it shouldn't be this hard when we broke up. You were right, you don't deserve to carry this large of a burden." Ezra tells me.

" I was wrong! Passion isn't suppose to be easy, it's suppose to be passionate. Besides, nothing has ever been easy for us and it never stopped us before!" I remind him.

" We have overcome plenty of obstacles in the past." Ezra says chuckling.

" We can overcome others." I say before I kiss him harder than I ever have before.

Ezra kisses me back passionately, but moments later he pulls away.

" What about the self-defense instructor?" Ezra asks with a hint of jealousy.

" Don't get me wrong he is a great guy, we just don't have any chemistry. Whenever he sees an old movie on TV he thinks something is broken." I say appalled.

Ezra laughs and mock gasps.

" What about you and Maggie?" I ask nervously.

" What about us?" He asks confused.

" Should I see her as competition?" I ask.

" There is absolutely nothing going on between us. She is Malcolm's mother so we have to be on good terms, but I'm not interested in her romantically. Besides, you have no competition." Ezra tells me sweetly.

" Now that we have that cleared up, let's get back to this." I say as I kiss Ezra.

Ezra pulls away, causing me to groan.

" So how are we going to do this?" He asks.

" Let's not think about that now, I just want you to hold me." I say softly.

" Okay." Ezra whispers gently.

Ezra picks me up and carries me to his welcoming couch. We spend the rest of the afternoon expressing the undying passion that we have for each other.

**That was my first one-shot! Ella and Aria's conversation in last night's episode inspired me to write this. What did you all think? Please review and thank you for reading! :) **


End file.
